


Painted Nails

by vomitingwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Mick Rory, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Minor Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Nail Polish, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Polyamory, Pre-Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Captain Cold loves to paint his nails, Barry is infatuated and Cisco can't shut up.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 28
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want Barry Mick and Len to love each other like they so obviously do

Len doesn't know how people are just noticing this. It's not new, he's been doing this for years. It's just that no one pays enough attention to see it, but now the word is out, Captain Cold paints his nails and people are having a field day.

Barry, unsurprisingly, was the first person to notice. He would be the person who paid the most attention to details that didn't mean anything. Len had walked into the cortex, for once without his partner Mick, after he was asked for help by Team Flash. He walked in and sat down, putting his feet up on the desk and making himself at home. Cisco glared at him because he had his boots all over his work space. Not that Leonard cared at all. He just took off his gloves while keeping eye contact with the second half of the superhero team. That’s when everything changed.

“What’s that?” Barry frowned.

At first Len didn't have a single clue what they were talking about but soon everyone else was looking at him too and Barry nodded toward his hands as he took a few steps closer and Len looked down to his own hands and remembered that his nails were covered in matte black polish. He didn't think anything of it, didn't think it would be a big deal. He had been doing it ever since he had gotten away from his father because there was no one to tell him that he wasn't allowed. Mick didn't have a problem with it, or at least he never acted like he did. He never said anything when Len found different ways to color in his nails in juvie. There were no polish there so he had to get creative and use things like markers. The only thing Mick had to say about that was the fact that he thought Len was smart for thinking of it.

He continued to do it once he got out as well, this time borrowing polishes from his sister, Lisa. She of course, noticed that some of her colors were gone. Always blue or black. She never said anything though. She didn't want her big brother to be embarrassed. She was worried that if she brought it up, he wouldn't feel comfortable doing it anymore and she didn't want to take that away from him. She just smirked when she would go into the bathroom every few weeks and find the black or deep blue colors were missing from her box.

After Lisa grew up and went out on her own, Len didn't have to care for her anymore and he decided he should move in with his, literal, partner in crime. He didn't stop applying the polish when he got there too except that now, he had to buy his own polish. Again, he stuck to deep blacks or blues and again, Mick didn't utter a word about it. He didn't even say anything when Leonard started getting more comfortable and Sat beside Mick on the couch and swiped the polish along his nails while he watched tv with Mick.

“It’s nail polish.” Len frowns. He wasn't going to hide it and he didn't see why everyone needed to see it. They’ve seen nail polish before haven't they?

“Well obviously but why are you wearing it?” The way that Cisco said ‘you’ made Len’s stomach tighten. He went through his whole life without anyone making fun of him for painting his nails. His father didn't know so that took care of that and everyone else that had entered his life either didn't stay in it long enough to find out or didn't have a problem with it. 

“Because I want too.” Len wasn't going to let anyone make him feel bad about this, he was forty years old for god sake. “What’s it to you?”

“We just didn't think you’d be the person to like stuff like that.” There was the third part of Team Flash, Dr. Caitlin Snow, stopping her best friend before he put his foot in his mouth as usual. Mick had always been rather fond of her. It had made Len jealous on multiple occasions but now he was thankful for her, not that he couldn't stand up for himself, of course. 

“Well now you know that I am so we can just move on. What did you need my help with?”

“Oh no, absolutely not, I want to talk about this, I want to talk about how Captain Cold, The Flash’s nemesis, paints his nails!” Cisco was practically glowing and it made Leonard want to ice him right there in the middle of the lab.

It’s not that big of a deal Cisco, just leave it alone.” That was Barry again, he was probably trying to help but he was still staring at Leonard's nails and when Len looked up at him, he couldn't help but smirk. Was Barry Allen actually having some sort of… crisis because he was wearing nail polish?

“Maybe take a picture Barry.” Only then, did Barry’s head snap up and his eyes met Len’s. He could see how Barry’s cheeks were flushed and how he bit his lip nervously. Maybe everyone discovering his little polish appreciation wasn't so bad, At least Barry finding out about it wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gives Barry some validation

They finally do move on to the actual reason why they brought Captain Cold to the labs although Len notices that neither Cisco nor Barry could stop looking at his nails. He also knew that they were both looking at them for completely different reasons. Cisco, one the one hand, couldn't keep the confusion and possible distaste out of his eyes. Barry, on the other hand, was looking at them with complete and utter adoration. There was also a hint of longing Len could see but only because he knew what that looked like. Longing like Barry wished he could do it too.

Leonard had spent so much of his life wishing he could have what other people had. Someone else’s parents, someone else’s toys, someone else’s life. He barely knew Barry and yes, they were supposed to be enemies of sorts but he couldn't help the wave of protectiveness that washed over him. He wanted to hunt down whoever it was that told Barry he couldn't wear nail polish and freeze their balls off. A bit of an overreaction maybe but what good is a cold gun if you don't use it? He secretly ran his hand over the gun that was strapped to his side and turned back to where Barry was explaining what they needed.

“Basically we just need you to pick all the locks for us. This is an undercover mission so we have to make it look like we haven't been there which means the doors can't be broken and nothing can be out of place which is why we didn't ask for your boyfriends help.”

Len raised his eyebrows. “Mick ain’t my boyfriend.” That wasn't technically a lie, they never use the term ‘boyfriend’. Leonard just didn't need all of Team Flash in his business, and why didn't Barry just say his name? Did he want Len to say that he wasn't taken, did he really need that validation? Would Barry not want him if he knew that he fooled around with Mick in a non-exclusive way? Len couldn't think about that now. He had a job to do.

“Oh, sorry” Barry shrugged but Len didn't miss his little smile as he turned back to where the plans were laid out. It was really hard for him to focus on the mission after that. He was usually so _cool _but the thought that Barry might have an honest to god crush on him, made him feel hot all over.__

__“He’s not?” Cisco frowned. “I always thought you were, I mean, you're always with each other and you say you're ‘partners’. Cisco had actually used air quotes when he said that and Len couldn't help but scowl. What did his sister see in this guy?_ _

__They left for the mission not long after that. Leonard’s brain might be complete mush now but he knew how to follow a plan. It went perfectly of course, They were all very good at their jobs, after all. If you count all those times that Leonard had to throw away his plans. As they walked back into the cortex, Len kept his eyes on Barry and the huge grin that was spread across his face. It wasn't very often that he got to see that. It was usually a disapproving look, a pitying frown or a cocky smirk._ _

__“Hey, thanks for your help man. I really don't think we could’ve pulled that off without you, despite Cisco’s many protests.” Barry smiled as he pulled off his skin tight suit. Len tried not to rake his eyes over Barry’s body as he did so._ _

__“He really doesn't like me does he?” Len smirked. It’s not like he really cared, Cisco and Lisa weren't going to last, he just had to play nice for Barry._ _

__Now Barry’s smile was gone and his face was pinched a little as he sighed. Len hated that he was the one who put that look on his face. “It’s not that he doesn't like you. I’d say it’s more like… he’s scared of you.” Now, the smile was back, not as big but a smile nonetheless._ _

__“Well I’m happy I could help.” This time it was Len’s turn to smile, another rarity._ _

__“You are?” Barry was genuinely surprised, it wasn't something he thought he’d ever hear Captain Cold say that._ _

__“Yeah. I mean, I may not be one for this ‘hero’ stuff but I do like working with you.” He could see the blush that was on Barry’s cheeks before he turned away and it made his stomach explode into butterflies, something that he was not familiar with but liked, a lot._ _

__“Y’know what?” Barry turned back to him, redressed at this point. “I like working with you too Lenny.” Barry put emphasis on the nickname and Len scowled at him._ _

__“Don't ever call me that.”_ _

__“Lisa calls you that.” Barry smirks. God, he was such a little shit, wasn't he? Len tried to quiet his inner monologue as he came back with a retort._ _

__“She’s the only one who is allowed.” There was a few seconds of silence after that, probably because Barry had realized he was flirting with his nemesis. Len figured this was as good of time as any to bring up the nail polish again. He cleared his throat and then spoke again. “So you liked the nail polish?”_ _

__The blush on Barry’s face was deep red and there’s absolutely no way he could hide it this time. “I’ve just never seen it on you before.” He mumbles, not making any eye contact._ _

__Len could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. It’s not like Barry was going to tell him anything personal like this, in the middle of Star Labs, or in private for that matter. He was going to have to open up to Barry for him to open up to him. Len tried not to cringe at himself, this isn't what he does. “You should paint yours too. Red. It would match your whole Scarlet thing.” Len chuckled lightly, trying to pass it off as a joke even though it was something he really wanted to see._ _

__Barry looked at him carefully. “Why would I do that?”_ _

__“Just… y'know, if it was something you wanted to do, there's nothing wrong with it.”_ _

__“I know there isn't.” Barry answered but it was a little too quick to be believable._ _

__Len didn't want to push any further, maybe all Barry needed was the permission to do something. Len was okay with being the person to give him that if no one else would. He nodded silently and got up from where he had been sitting. “Until next time Flash.” Then he winked and walked out of the cortex, leaving Barry to his thoughts._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len enlists Mick to help him get his scarlet speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the long wait on this update, my life has been utter shit at the moment. I can't guarantee there wont be anymore long waits but i appreciate everyone who has read and continues to read this story and everyone who has checked up on me I love you all <3

Turns out that it would actually be months before Barry would see Leonard again. It wasn't like he was keeping track or anything. Not like every time the Star Labs crime alert went off he was secretly hoping that it would be another heist by Captain Cold. Okay… maybe he was and maybe it was because he had wanted to show Len how he had taken to painting his nails a deep maroon red, to pay homage to his very first suit, the suit he was wearing when he first met Len. 

Barry didn't want to say anything, he was kind of just hoping that Len would stroll into the cortex or plan a heist to get back to their usual banter and notice the polish, making some sort of off handed comment or a terrible pun to go with it but how can he do that if he wasn't here? To make matters worse, it seemed like every single person on planet earth had noticed the red nails except for the person he wanted too. The first person to notice was Joe. It made the most sense, Barry lived with him and he was a police officer, he was literally trained to notice small details about people.

Joe had nodded toward Barry’s nails over his newspaper as Barry set his coffee cup down and sat across from him. Usually the pair would miss each other in the mornings. Barry would be speeding to Star Labs already but today he decided to take things slow, he didn't have anything to look forward to without Len after all. That turned out to be a mistake. “Trying something new, Bear?” Joe had asked, clearly trying to be nonchalant. 

Barry froze from where he was pouring sugar into his coffee. He had really hoped that Len would be the first person to see his nails, he hadn't even thought of what he would say if someone else saw them. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered awkwardly. “Does it look bad?” The question was genuine, he didn't think that Joe would immediately jump to the conclusion that he was bisexual. Nail polish had nothing to do with any of that, it wasn't gendered or at least, it shouldn't be. 

“No it looks good, son. Iris always said red was your color” Joe smiles softly. “And it matches your suit.” Then, when he’s sure Barry isn’t going to say anymore on the subject, Joe gets up and folds his newspaper. He downs the rest of his coffee in one go and nods. “See you at the station.”

Barry responds with a tip of his coffee cup in Joe’s direction and watches him leave. Now, Barry does use his super speed to get ready. No matter how much he tries, even with his powers, he’s somehow always late which results in him speeding into the cortex and making papers fly everywhere.

“Dude, how many times have I asked you not to do that?” Cisco says as he’s picking up the papers.

Barry looks down at him sheepishly and starts to pick up the loose papers as well. “Sorry, forgot” It was true, his mind had been otherwise preoccupied as of late by a certain parka wearing villain but he wasn't going to just admit that and especially not to Cisco.

“You’ve been forgetting a lot of things lately.” Caitlin frowns, coming out of the Med Bay. “ Are you feeling OK? Because forgetfulness can sometimes be a symptom of a number of medical problems” She continues jumping right into Dr. mode.

Barry has started to tell her that he was fine. That he didn’t need to be checked out or have a physical when they were interrupted. Barry turned to see the last person he’d ever thought he’d see walking into the cortex. Mick Rory. He didn’t even wait for anyone to greet him before he started talking. 

“Listen up Red.” He said gruffly before he took a second to wink at Caitlin who blushed. He looked back at Barry, face serious again. “Snart and I need your help.” 

Barry frowned. “If you both need my help then why isn’t Start out here with you?” He rarely saw one without the other and if he did it was always Leonard without Mick.

“He’s otherwise tied up. Are you gonna help us or not?” He asks, having no patience to answer any more questions. He knew that Barry would help them, he always did. He was a hero. 

“Yeah I’ll help. Barry nods and Mick resists the urge to chuckle, he knew it. “What do you need me to do?”

“I can’t explain that. You just have to come.” If this was as little as a year ago Barry definitely wouldn't have believed such a flimsy explanation but he had learned to give The Rogues the benefit of the doubt so he just nods and grabs onto Mick, speeding away before anyone else could protest.

Barry speeds his way to Mick and Len’s safe house, of course they had multiple and Barry wasn't even sure he had the right one but this one was the only one he had been to before. As luck would have it, when Barry finally skidded to a stop, there were lights on in the windows. The only sound that Barry could hear was the sound of Mick retching behind him, he forgot super speed wasn't normal for everyone else.

“You really should warm people before you do that” Mick coughs through the sentence throat rough from the bile burning his throat.

“Sorry.” Barry cringes. “Next time, promise.”

Mick wants to make some quip about how he hopes there will never be a ‘next time’ but right now he can't because he has a duty to Len. “Bring scarlet here” That was all he said before he pushed Mick out the door. So, here he was with Len’s precious ‘scarlet’ he better get to set something on fire for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @itsabookishblog


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finally gets to see Barry’s nails and he’s surprisingly sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I get so excited every time I get the notification for one :) <3

Mick promised that he wouldn't use force to get Barry here and as much as he was hoping he would have too, he barely had time to get the words “Snart needs your help” out of his mouth before Barry was speeding off. It wasn't how he imagined it would go. They’re all supposed to be enemies aren't they? When he finally got his bearings back after his trip at super speed, he looked to his left and saw the kid just waltzing into the safe house without permission! Barry Allen was going to drive him crazy.

When Barry made his way into the house, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He didn't even register Mick walking in behind him because all he could do was look at Leonard. Leonard and everything he had set up around the room. Looking around he saw candles all over and the coffee table in front of the couch was covered with nail polish, nail polish remover and everything else Barry didn't even know could be used to paint your nails. “What the hell is all this?” He breathes looking at Len and back at Mick and then back at Len again because Mick was too focused on the candles.

“This is for you Scarlet” Leonard says like Barry was already supposed to know that. When all Barry gives him is an even more confused look, he sighs. “Look, I knew there was no way that you would paint your nails on your own and that you would probably need some incentive so I decided--” He cuts himself off when he catches a glimpse of Barry’s nails. “You already did it…” He tries so hard to keep the disappointment off his face, he’s Captain Cold, he doesn't get disappointed. 

Barry blushes deeply and looks down at his shoes, which just happen to be the same color as his nails, he probably can't deny that it’s his favourite colour now. “Yeah I did. I thought… I thought I’d run into you before now, this isn't really how I planned this.”

Len can’t even be upset now, Barry was looking so cute with his cheeks so red, if he hadn't already given him the nickname ‘Scarlet’ he definitely would now. He didn't know where to go from here though, how was he supposed to explain this whole set up? If people knew that he actually cared… that could be a disaster. “You planned something?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Well i just… Kinda? I guess. I just thought about what I would say when you saw it.” He was blushing again, this was so embarrassing, he shouldn't have come. A little part of him thought that Len would be impressed by his nail polish which, now that he was thinking about it, was completley stupid. 

“You wanna know what I think?” Len drawls. “I think that red is your colour.” He smirks. 

Barry chuckles softly. “Thanks, That’s what Iris and Joe said too” Everything felt a little awkward and he wasn't sure if Leonard was still going to go ahead with everything he had planned. Barry wanted him too.

“I don't know how I feel about that.” Len mumbles and Barry isn't sure that he was meant to hear it but he did. Although he already knew that Len was going to object to being compared to his family so it didn't even take him off guard.

“Do you really like the red?” Barry asks timidly. He can barely look at Len in the eye but he really just wanted to know. “I know it’s not the most inconspicuous but-”

“Inconspicuous?!” Len laughs. “Oh Scarlet, you wouldn't know inconspicuous if it hit you on the head.” Len couldn't help but tease Barry. Ever since the start they've always gone back and forth and Len wasn't going to let that change just because their feelings had maybe changed. “But yes, Barry. It looks very nice on you.” He smiles a little.

Now it was Barry’s turn to give a little smirk. “Did I just get a compliment from Captain Cold?” he teases. It was very rare for anyone to get a compliment from Len or any of the rogues, really. He had to make the most of it.

“Yeah, yeah let’s just never talk about it again okay?” Leonard says going back to his stoic demeanor. He couldn't let Barry know just how much seeing that nail polish actually affected him. The knowledge that Barry actually thought about their conversation after and took his advice? That was everything. 

“If you perverts are done flirting” Mick interrupts. “I’d like to get into the kitchen to grab a beer.” He smirks walking in between them to the kitchen before either of them say anything. 

With the mood broken, but not ruined, Len smiles a little again and nods over to the table full of all the things you could possibly use to paint your nails. “We could still repaint them?” 

Barry nods, he seems to have lost his words but he walks over to the couch and sits down, watching as Len follows him. He figures that Len is going to sit down next to him but instead he crouches down in front of him and picks up one of his hands like he’s inspecting it. 

Barry can admit that his paint job is subpar at best. It was only the first time he had ever painted his nails and every time he concentrated too hard, his hand started to vibrate. He was nervous then just like he was nervous now. It didn't help that he was incredibly aware of Leonard’s icy blue eyes staring at him, at his nails. The room was so quiet, he kind of wished someone would talk just to cut through the tension. He regretted that thought because he realised if someone were to talk it’d probably be Len telling him what a shitty job he had done.

Len looked up at Barry and smiled, it was a smile that Barry had never seen before, it was soft and almost loving. “You did a pretty good job Scarlet.” 

“You think so?” Barry frowns. “I mean, my hands were really shaky, I probably could’ve done better. I was kind of nervous.” He blushes slightly, rambling as usual.

“Don't worry, you'll get better. I can fix them for now.” Len turns, grabbing the bottle of nail polish remover off of the coffee table behind him.

“You should’ve seen Len’s nails the first time he painted them. That was a disaster. You did just fine.” Mick cuts in though he’s leaning against the wall like he wants nothing to do with this.

“It wasn't that bad.” Len rolls his eyes but he’s not looking at Mick, he’s looking at Barry for his reaction.

“Are you kidding? You could barely tell where your nail ended and the rest of the skin on your finger began.” Mick laughs, he’s really only here to mock.

Len flips Mick off still without looking as he removes the polish from Barry’s fingers. It was a little weird for Barry to see the two of them acting so domestic like this, but he didn't mind. He actually really liked it. He could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! <3 @itsabookishblog

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I try to add a link in here it never works so please follow my tumblr, I post more, take prompts and commissions as well. It's @itsabookishblog


End file.
